


Get Caught

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: It was an accident, the first time.





	Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Another short prompt from tumblr

It was an accident, the first time. Neither of them was truly sure about what happened, probably they were arguing about something, too close to each other and then, their lips collided. It had been weird, it hadn’t had any sense, because they had been fighting and then they were kissing like if they did it every day. Making sense had never been necessary between them.

For a moment there was nothing else but them. Until they remembered when they were. A guild’s corridor, public space, where everyone could find them. Where everyone could see them and tell the master. It was an unacceptable mistake. It wouldn’t happen again.

It did. Once and again. An one time mistake that turned into a common occurrence. A stealthy one. A dangerous game that none of them could avoid. Something stronger than them, something that pulled them together even when they knew they shouldn’t.

It was something they never talked about, as if named it would make it even more real than it already was. It was always present, a subtle current running deeper than all responsibilities and prohibitions. 

At the end, they stopped resisting and denying it. It proved to be useless and therefore there was no point into trying. And they kept kissing, behind everyone’s back and hoping… just hoping that no one will ever notice.


End file.
